


I've Been Fury

by BilingualBird



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, I tried to write porn and needed 2000 words of exposition, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualBird/pseuds/BilingualBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you trust me?” </p>
<p>After a few moments Flint answered. “…yes…”</p>
<p>Trying not to think about how much that meant to him, Silver leant to the side and undid one of the extra ropes used to secure the bed in particularly rough storms. </p>
<p>"Then bend over."</p>
<p>(AKA: Silver and Flint have another heart to heart, which inevitably ends in them falling into bed together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't own Black Sails, the characters are not mine, thought I wouldn't change a single thing if I did.

Returning to Nassau had been, in Silver’s opinion, worse than the battle on Maroon Island. At least then he had known what was (probably) going to happen when the bullets started exploding around his and Madi’s heads. He had connected with Flint the night before, sitting next to a hole only Flint was digging, watching the gold go into the earth. Silver had known then, that while he might still fear Flint, he couldn’t bring himself to distrust the man. Sharing a secret past, looking into the heart of the darkness with another did not build nothing. Silver had come to understand Flint, and for all that he could see the dangers, the darkness and the betrayal Flint presented the world, he could also see the possibilities, the reasons, the benefits that Flint kept shrouded.

Flint, for all of his violence and anger and despair, and the destruction and death that these features wrought, was pursuing a commendable cause, for a commendable reason. And Silver doubted the man would give anything less than, and quite possibly, his life to see it through.

But now it seemed Flint was determined to prove him wrong. 

Upon receiving the news of Vane’s death from Rackham, Flint had become grim and ordered the crew back onto the Walrus, leaving behind the injured and sailing with all speed towards Nassau to act as a scout for the new joined fleet. The Walrus ran down a small local fishing skiff just out of sight from land, which Flint had then commandeered and sailed off towards Nassau without another word. He returned the next day with Billy and Ben Gunn.

Flint had barely climbed up onto the deck before he disappeared into his cabins, leaving Silver and the crew to hear any news from Billy and Ben. Billy was oddly reserved and tight-lipped, even for himself, so Benn Gunn told the tale.

Silver sighed, remembering his own internal horror and pride at hearing that he had been made the face of the coming war. Something bubbled up around his ribs, squeezing not unpleasantly at the thought of his power over the men of Nassau, over his growing legend. 

After hearing of what Billy had done, it really was no surprise that Flint had disappeared into his cabin, the man had been left out of the story, overshadowed by a man he probably didn’t consider his equal. To make matters worse, for all that Billy’s decision to use Silver instead of Flint was reasonable, it was also obvious that his own personal dislike of Flint had come into play.

Silver had noticed that even two days after returning to the ship, Billy was still acting unusually, behaving stiff and nervous, yet still outwardly confident like he wasn’t sleeping in a corner hammock one eye open and a knife in his hand. He kept his eyes on Flint whenever the man was in sight, and when he wasn’t Billy seemed to be searching for him.

Whatever Flint had said to Billy before they returned, whatever he had threatened him with, had greatly shaken the other man.

Silver couldn’t help but be pissed about it. Billy was now a vital part of their plans, his ability to influence and recognize influence making him the pirates’ buffer version of Eleanor Guthrie. Threatening him or angering him would run the risk of losing him, and that was something that their cause could not afford.

He’d been trying to confront Billy about it the past two days, but the man either found a reason to be somewhere else, or just wouldn’t say anything. It was absolutely infuriating to be left in the dark, and Silver couldn’t stand it.

Silver put his mug of grog back onto the galley table with a thunk and stood up unsteadily only to slip as his leg failed to gain purchase on the slick wooden floor. Hands from either side of him reached out and steadied him by his shoulders, and he gave both men a grateful nod before continuing on to the captain’s cabin, even though he wanted to scream that he wasn’t an invalid, and that he could take a little fall dammit. He ignored the smaller part of him that was quietly elated that people gave enough of a damn about him to try and help.

He broke out of his thoughts as he reached the door into Flint’s cabin, and he knocked strongly. After a few seconds with no reply he knocked again, and then hesitantly peeked through the door.

Flint was seated behind his desk, completely engrossed in whatever the man was writing. Silver limped into the room, shut the door behind him with a loud _bang!_

Flint jerked in surprise as he looked up, and Silver felt himself flinch as well, because Flint didn’t look good at all. His face was tense and he had dark shadows under his eyes, like he hadn’t been sleeping.

“It seems that my days of approaching unannounced are not as over as you thought.” Silver couldn’t resist smirking.

Flint stared back at him, face completely blank, and Silver wiped the smirk off of his face.

“I think that you and I need to have a talk.” Silver limped slowly around Flint and sat down with a sigh at his normal place by the window. A chair scraped across the floor as Flint turned to face him.

“About what?” Flint had a pensive look on his face that Silver would describe as ‘faux innocence’, except that Flint had been divulged of his innocence, fake or not, a long time ago.

“About Billy,” Silver said, “And what the effects of whatever you said to him could be.”

“Billy?” Flint furrowed his brow. “What do you mean by ‘effects of what I said to him’?”

Silver sighed. “All I know is that after your return from Nassau you’ve isolated yourself in your cabin and Billy has been uncharacteristically quiet and odd ever since.” Silver leaned forward and leveled Flint a serious look. “I know that him using me as the face of his legend may seem like betrayal, and I’m not saying it isn’t, but whether you like it or not he is now vital to us winning this war, and taking out your anger on him will not benefit us.”

“I did nothing to him,” Flint replied, reaching up with his hands to rub the bridge of his nose and eyes. 

“I find that quite hard to believe.”

“Well then try harder.” Flint glared at him.

Silver remained silent for a few seconds, before heaving himself out of his seat and making his way past Flint and toward the door. “Alright, well, I’ll try to explain to Billy that you probably aren’t going to murder him, but please contain your anger nex-“

“I’M NOT ANGRY!” Flint snarled suddenly, knocking his chair back and shooting out of his seat to glare at Silver. The silence that followed echoed with Flint’s angry loud gasps for air as he tried to calm himself.

“Then what are you?” Silver asked quietly, taken aback but not outwardly showing it.

“I am absolutely furious,” Flint made a strangled noise and collapsed back into his chair. He raised his hands to rub his face again, but seemed to notice that they were shaking and dropped them heavily onto the arms of his chair. He turned his head away from Silver and breathed out slowly. “But not with Billy.”

Silver rested his hands on Flint’s desk and leaned forward. “Then with whom?”

Flint bit his lip and when he turned to stare at Silver, his eyes were more haunted and closer to tears than the other man had ever seen. “I am absolutely furious with myself.” 

“What?” Silver struggled to find words. “With yourself? Why?”

Flint flinched minutely as he realized just how far he had lets his emotions get away from him, that he had spoken too much. His face became a blank, if tired mask within seconds. Silver felt shaken as he watched pain and despair evaporate from Flint’s eyes without a trace like their water supply in the doldrums. 

“None of your concern—“

“I thought we had reached an understanding, you and I,” Silver cut Flint off, his eyes hard. “But it appears that there are things even darker than your past that you are not willing to share.”

Silence pervaded the cabin, echoing between the flickering lamplight.

“Do you know how Billy came about joining my crew?” Flint asked softly, looking very much like he wished he wasn’t saying anything at all.

“I’ve heard the tale from the men, yes,” Silver said.

“He wasn’t very old when we captured the ship he was on,” Flint sighed. “Only fifteen, and some people on my crew, Mr. Gates especially, thought him too young to know what was good for himself.” Flint paused for a few seconds in deep thought. “I did not think the same, I saw in him only a man hardened by years with the press gang, full of violence and pent up hatred for his captors. And I thought, let him have the revenge I cannot yet have, and let him loose upon the Naval officer.”

Flint took a deep breath through his nose. “And when he was finished beating the man to death, when he was standing there on the deck, covered in blood and wondering what the fuck he’d just done, I walked away and left Gates to deal with him.” Flint ran his hands shakily over his face. “I should have stopped him, I should have told him what he was giving up by letting that darkness use him, I should have given it more thought but I was too caught up in my anger over Thomas’s death to care.”

“Billy made his own decisions, however young he was, and honestly,” Silver said quietly, “I don’t think he regrets it all that much, and I’m surer that if he blames you or hates you for something, it isn’t you allowing him revenge.”

“No, you’re exactly right,” Flint laughed bitterly, “He blames me for the death of Mr. Gates, and rightfully so. That man was like a father to Billy and I put him down like an animal because he was in the way of that gold.”

Flint reached out and morosely capped one of the lanterns lighting his desk. “I never really realized it until a few days ago, but at some point this whole venture, driven as it is by Thomas and the injustice we faced, just slipped away from its original purpose. I can’t tell you when, years or months ago maybe, but at some point it stopped being about avenging Thomas, as well as Miranda, and searching for peace, and became an embodiment of my anger, greed and despair.” Flint shrugged and gave a little laugh. “I’ve become somebody I most assuredly was not, and if Thomas could even recognize me as I am now, I’m not sure he’d want to. A monster, of course, I’ve become the very thing he hated; cruel and determined to have my prize, no matter the consequences, smaller people be damned.”

Flint leaned back in his chair, closed his mouth with a decisive _click_ , and lowered his eyes to trace the patterns in the woodwork on his desk.

Silver felt almost in awe of the self-hatred in Flint. He should have made the connection, really, when Flint had mentioned Lord Thomas Hamilton so many nights ago. He had painted the man as innocent, but not naïve; looking for peace through not the easiest route, but the most peaceful one. And Flint, who hated being the villain, hated that he was cast as the evil side in a war built off of cruelty from the so-called ‘good’ side.

“I don’t think that’s true,” Silver said softly as he moved back around the desk to stand next to Flint’s still seated form. “If your Lord Hamilton was as you described, then I would hazard a guess that he was very aware of the world’s cruelties, perhaps more so than even you, when you were a member of the Navy. As a member of the upper echelon of society, I imagine that while you might have been carrying out cruel or inhumane orders, he was the one watching the orders be given, be debated and decided on with little thought to suffering.”

Flint stared up at Silver, a small frown marring his face. “Thomas wasn’t like tha—“

“Then tell me what he was like.”

Flint stared stonily up at Silver, and the other man inwardly cursed his own curiosity. But he wanted to understand what sort of man drew in a creature like Flint. Was there a hidden violence to satiate the beast, rough hands and darker words, or was there never a beast at all?

Flint’s foot kicked out suddenly, making Silver flinch minutely, but he only hooked his foot around the leg of a nearby chair and drew it over to Silver. “Sit down.”

Silver pulled the chair closer and sat down with a sigh, eager to release some of the pressure on his crippled leg. He canted his hips forward to the edge of the seat so that his metal boot could stretch out and rest on the ground, only noticing then that it was extended between the legs on Flint’s chair, and that his good knee was practically touching Flint’s.

Flint glanced down at their legs before raising his eyes to meet Silver’s. His face was still pale and tired looking, but Silver could see a little warmth already returning to the other man’s cheeks.

“Thomas loved to read. He said books, poems, and songs, anything with words; were the gateway to the soul.” Flint chuckled sadly. “He was the most well-read man in England, and it showed when you spoke with him. Everything that came out of his mouth sounded like a monologue from an ancient hero or king, one of the wise men, perhaps. Just listening to him made most men think of those fantastical stories in which the people rose up, in which justice was clear and pure and revolution was red and youthful.”

Flint shrugged. “I suppose that was why so many opposed him. To hear such fantastical things from the mouth of a fellow man and not a long dead legend is terrifying indeed. People remember stories in England, not because of the rebellion, the unity or the justice, but because of the cruelty that falls upon the men in them. No hero has ever met his end well, nor without suffering. And that is what the Lords of England fear; suffering, not for other people, but for themselves.”

Flint paused, and appeared deep in thought. When he spoke again, it was much quieter.

“Thomas was the opposite, he had no fear of personal suffering, and he wanted what was best for the whole of both his friends and anyone else. I admired, still admire him for that, for it is a trait I have seen again in this world only very recently.” He gave Silver a small smile, and Silver felt like his ribs were tightening around his stomach uncomfortably. “He was a well-spoken and devious man, aware of all possible outcomes and consequences, but not shying away from the thought of the more despicable ones. He walked into a room and people noticed, maybe they did not listen or speak with him, but they noticed him.”

“And,” Flint’s voice became so quiet it was almost a whisper. “When we were together he touched me like I was his, and in the mornings I’d wake up laying with my head on his side while he read old books, and I knew what love meant.”

Flint’s entire body was tense, like he was waiting for Silver to say something derogatory, but Silver couldn’t muster up the words, any words, to reassure him. 

Because Flint trusted him not only with his pain, his despair and his agony, but with his love and his joy and what used to be his home. Nobody had ever trusted Silver like that before. Nobody.

“I think that Thomas would not have found you to be evil, or a monster for that matter.” Silver said slowly, feeling Flint’s eyes on him. “I do not think a man could love a monster as he loved you, nor do I think a monster has the capability to love as you obviously do.”

Flint took a shaky breadth, and after a moment of silence, Silver reached his hand forward to rest on Flint’s thigh. He gave it a tight squeeze before Flint’s hand covered his again. 

Flint gently trailed his hand over the curve of Silver’s thigh, and his other hand grasped the back of Silver’s neck, pulling him forward into a hesitant kiss.

It was all awkward, with both men sitting down, Flint stretching his body across the gap and Silver frozen in place by the hand on his thigh, but it ignited a fire in both men’s blood. Their tongues caressed each other softly, though the kiss was forceful.

Flint felt something stir in his chest he hadn’t felt since Thomas.

When he broke the kiss it was only because their position was too uncomfortable, and that he was running out of air. When he saw the look on Silver’s face, he lost any air he had left in him. The other man’s curly hair was mussed up, his face was red, his lips full and well-kissed, and his eyes full-blown with lust. Flint had never felt so relieved.

“Let’s move this to the bed,” Silver grins.

“Agreed.” And though both men were surprised by the coarseness of Flint’s voice, Silver was the one who gasped quietly and tugged at his pants.

By the time they reach the bed Silver had divested Flint of his shirt and pants, and Silver’s own shirt was thrown haphazardly onto the ground. Flint’s hands ran up Silver’s chest, mapping the smooth flesh gently but desperately. Silver focused his attentions on the side of Flint’s neck as he kissed and sucked his own claim onto the freckled skin.

Silver’s hands struggled with his pants for a few seconds before he leant back from Flint, his face a mask of frustration. “I-I need to sit, my fucking pants—my fucking leg, I can’t get them of—“

Flint cut Silver off by pushing him down to sit on the corner of the bed, and Silver watched in stunned silence as Flint settled gracefully onto the deck between Silver’s knees. 

“I’ll get it,” he said and rolled up the leg of Silver’s pants to fiddle with the straps holding the prosthetic onto Silver’s stump.

“Flint, it’s fine, I ca—“ Silver winced as Flint gently eased the prosthetic off of his stump. He couldn’t help but notice that Flint had been a lot gentler than he himself normally was.

Flint tugged Silver’s pant off and before Silver could say anything, laid a soft kiss on the disfigured skin of the stump. He trailed more light kisses up his leg and Silver felt like all of the blood in his body was now headed toward his groin.

Flint dropped one last kiss, a little fiercer than the last, on the highest part of his inner thigh, and Silver couldn’t contain himself any longer.

His hips jerked forward slightly, his whole body buzzing with anticipation as Flint looked up at him with a little smirk from between his legs. He’d knock that smirk off his face later, he hoped.

Flint leant forward and licked Silver’s cock from top to bottom, before swallowing it whole.

Silver could barely breathe. He panted for air, utterly aroused by the view of Flint’s head bobbing between his legs. He groaned a little as Flint twirled his tongue, and he could barely stop himself from thrusting erratically into Flint’s mouth. Even the thought of losing that control made his blood burn even hotter.

Flint had his hands on his own cock, was thrusting into them with every bob of his head, and without a second thought Silver pulled on Flint’s upper arms until he had his hands clenched around Flint’s wrists. 

He rested Flint’s wrists on his hips, and noticing his confused expression gave him a quick grin.

“Keep your hands here,” Silver said. “Don’t touch yourself.”

Flint’s body tensed against his leg, his sucking stopped and for a split second Silver thought he had perhaps pushed too far, but when Flint tilted his face upwards Silver was surprised to see full blown heady lust practically rolling down the other man’s face. Flint’s hands tightened over Silver’s hips, and he moaned as Flint resumed sucking his cock.

“Fuck, Flint—James, yeah, fuck,” Silver groaned. “Suck me, fucking take it all—“

Flint buried Silver’s cock in his throat, leaning so far forward his face was buried in curls and his nose bumped up against Silver’s stomach. He desperately tried to wrap his tongue around Silver’s balls, groaning as the mass in his throat choked him. He was so far gone that when Silver came he swallowed all of it, barely even noticing as he searched for relief, his hips jerking wildly against the lip of the bedframe.

But then it hit him. Silver’s cum was running down his throat, his hands were being held useless above his head, he was on his knees for Silver. The thought of it all was almost too much for him, and he popped Silver’s cock out of his mouth and rested his head in the crook of Silver’s thigh, trying to regain himself, his hips still jerking shakily.

Silver sat stunned, the aftershock of his orgasm nothing compared to his newfound realization. A man like Flint submitting, allowing himself to be told what to do, was absolutely incredible. And with the way Flint was laying between his legs dazed by the same realization, Silver could barely begin to process what he could do with it.

“Are you here?” Silver asked quietly.

“I-I am” Flint replied shakily, his voice hoarse.

“Do you trust me?” 

After a few moments Flint answered. “…yes…”

Trying not to think about how much that meant to him, Silver leant to the side and undid one of the extra ropes used to secure the bed in particularly rough storms. He directed Flint’s hands behind the still kneeling man’s back, and doubled over to tie them together, forcing Flint’s head even further between his legs.

When he straightened back up and caught sight of Flint’s face, Silver felt like all of the air had left his body.

Flint’s face was a picture of pure arousal, pupils full-blown, mouth open slightly with a line of cum dripping down onto his chin.

_Fuck._

“Get on the bed,” ordered Silver. “On your stomach.”

Flint did as he was told, though his legs were shaky, and he ended up falling face first rather heavily on the bed without his arms to hold him up. His face turned to the side from where it was smashed into the pillow to watch Silver .

He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but Silver cut him off. “I’m going to fuck you like this.”

Flint swallowed loudly. 

“I’m going to fill you up, fuck you so good you won’t be able to sit at that desk for a week,” Silver said as he crawled up to hover horizontally above Flint, who watched him lustfully with one eye. “Your hands tied like this, I can do what I want with you.”

Flint groaned and lunged awkwardly for Silver’s face, but the other man had already moved back down Flint’s body, trailing harsh kisses down his neck, across his back and onto his tied wrists; before he moved further down to suck on the sensitive skin on the crest of Flint’s ass.

Silver spread Flint’s ass open and dipped his head down to mouth at the tender skin, circling his tongue around Flint’s tight hole. He relished the quiet need from Flint’s body, as it quaked and shivered and sweated out its need for him. He dipped his tongue inside Flint’s body, and somewhere above him Flint moaned loudly. His bound hands scrambled awkwardly to try and grip Silver’s hair.

Silver continued to work his tongue into Flint’s body, enjoying the moans and grunts of the normally stiff man. When he felt Flint was too close, he leaned back, listening as Flint keened a little at the sudden loss.

Silver crept back up Flint’s body, letting his cock rest in the curve of Flint’s ass and Flint’s hands flail wildly against his stomach.

“You like that, huh?” He says to Flint’s turned face. The man looked absolutely wrecked with his mouth open in a silent plea. Without another word Silver thrust his fingers into Flint’s open mouth. 

“Suck,” he said, and Flint was too far gone to do anything other than comply and within seconds Flint was moaning and gasping and sucking like it was the only thing he knew how to do.

“Enough,” Silver said, and Flint released his fingers with a lurid ‘pop’, his lips wet with spit and Silver’s cum. 

Silver teased one finger around Flint’s already wet hole and slowly pushed it in after a few seconds. He tenderly thrust it forward and backward, occasionally withdrawing it completely to trace the outer muscles. When Flint began to moan he introduced a second finger, and repeated his actions.

A few minutes later Flint was practically screaming, his whole body jerking into Silver’s three fingered thrusts, and his bound hands scrabbling wildly for something to hold on to.

“Fuck! You like that?” Silver said, aching to touch his own cock, but unable to without unbalancing himself. “You want my cock? You want me to fill you up?”

Flint moaned in reply, his hips rubbing wildly against the bed in search of release.

“Say it!” Silver growled, speeding up his fingers. “I want to hear you say it!”

“Fuck,” Flint practically screamed, frustration clear in his voice. “I—ah, I want your cock! Fu—ah, fuck me!” 

“Good,” Silver flipped Flint over onto his back, careful to give him time to position his still-bound hands. He grasped Flint’s jaw strongly and dragged him upward for a kiss. Flint’s tongue invaded his mouth, before he closed his teeth ever so slightly, gently catching Flint’s tongue and sucking on it.

“Fuck,” groaned Silver as he pulled away. “Fuck!”

 

With a deep breath he lined his cock up with Flint’s entrance, and with a push he was inside, Flint’s body clenching rapidly around him.

Silver began thrusting, slowly at first and then more and more rapidly as Flint’s groans turned to whimpers and whines. He had never seen something so arousing as Flint in that moment. His head thrown back, eyes clenched shut, mouth open silently screaming, and his shoulder muscles tensing as his bound arms scrabbled uselessly underneath him.

Silver continued to thrust, but a painful twinge from his leg reminded him that he probably wouldn’t be able to finish this encounter.

“Shit,” something in his voice must have been off because Flint’s face went from lost in a haze of pleasure to extremely concerned and guilty in less than a second. “No, it’s not you, my leg, I don’t think I can keep this position, too much pressure, I’m sorry.”

Flint, however, didn’t look any less concerned or guilty, just a bit more thoughtful. “Flip us over.”

“What?”

“Flip us over. If the position is giving you trouble,” he said. “Then I’ll ride you.”

Silver had never moved so fast in his life.

Flint rose up, leaving just the tip of Silver’s cock in, and came back down with a slap of flesh. He continued to do so slowly at first, with his balance thrown off by his hands tied behind his back, and then faster and faster as the angle sent sparks up his stomach.

Silver had his hands on Flint’s hips, guiding him back down onto his cock. He had a feeling there would be bruises there the next morning, and he thrust upward to meet Flint in a haze of lust.

“Look at you, James,” Silver babbled. “Taking my cock like this—fuck!”

Flint gasped loudly as Silver punctuated his words with a hard thrust upwards.

“Maybe next time I’ll sit in your chair while you ride me! Or I’ll tie you to the bed so fucking tight you can’t move an inch! I’ll work you over so long, so good, so fucking tight, you’ll come untouched—“

With a yell Flint did exactly that, his whole body shaking as he came across Silver’s stomach, his breadth coming in short gasps as he rode through his orgasm, legs clenching around Silver’s hips.

“Fuck, James,” Silver had enough time for a split second of awe before he lost all control to the wild clenching of Flint’s body around his cock, and he too came. 

“James,” he groaned as he thrust up into Flint, his own orgasm shaking him from head to toe.

After a few seconds Flint slowly raised himself off of Silver’s cock, his legs straining, and collapsed heavily on Silver’s good side. His arms were still bound behind his back, and his face was squashed against Silver’s neck, but neither of the men could bring themselves to care. Both of them were panting, trembling and altogether too far gone to notice.

They lay in a daze for minutes before Silver mustered his energy and untied the rope around Flint’s hands. They fell heavily to Flint’s sides, one of them draping itself across Silver’s stomach.

“What did you say to Billy on Nassau?” Silver asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“What?” Flint sleepily mumbled. “Oh, I told him that if he wanted his revenge, that after this war, if I’m still alive, he should come to me and take it.”

“Take it?” Silver asked sharply. “You want him to kill you.”

“I want him to not hate me.”

“I honestly don’t think he does, not truly.”

Flint shrugged and buried his head into Silver’s hair.

“And are you angry about what he’s done? Making me ‘Long John Silver’?” Perhaps it was manipulative to take advantage of Flint’s current state, but they had enough trust for it, and even now Flint wouldn’t say anything he didn’t mean to.

Flint was quiet for a few minutes, but just as Silver had decided the other man had fallen asleep, he shifted a little.  
“I am terrified that no one will remember me,” Flint murmured softly. “They will remember you for the war in Nassau, you are the face of this campaign. Me? If we win, I will be the man you sailed under, cruel and vindictive and more likely than not dead. If we lose, I will be remembered much the same, cruel, evil and violent, only far more likely to be dead.”

Flint sat up just enough to look Silver in the eye. “I want to be remembered as something good, as what I was to Thomas and Miranda.”

He dropped his head back down into Silver’s curls. “So no, I am not angry, I am simply dissatisfied.”

They stayed in silence, close together on the narrow bed for many minutes before Silver quietly murmured. 

“I’m here.”

He tried to memorize the shape of Flint’s sleeping body pressed against his own.

“I’ll remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I was writing the exposition for some good ol sex and suddenly I was 3,000 words deep and struggling to remember what I was even writing about. :) Thanks for the read. I hoped you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also, I made Billy super young, around 12 when he was pressganged, but I'm assuming he was super huge back then as well, so maybe he was assumed to be 15-16 when he was first taken.


End file.
